ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Shoes
Shoes worn by Lady Gaga are often a supplement to the overarching theme of the outfit, but sometimes make their own statement. Some of the shoes might have been worn during a year or two, to avoid duplicate the shoes are in order of appearance. To see when or/and where Gaga wore any of the shoes, see the designer page. 2008 atsuko-kudo-lace-up-ballet-boots.jpg|Lace up ballet boots (Atsuko Kudo) Marni heels July.jpg|Spring/Summer 2008 (Marni) Normal 002.jpg|C'est Moi (Christian Louboutin, Fall 2008) Givenchy-2008.jpg|Fall 2008 (Givenchy) Chanel Gold Logo Split-Heel Pump.png|Spring 2008 (Chanel) Marni.png|Spring/Summer 2008 (Marni) Unknown-Shoes-2008.jpg Unknown-Shoes-2008-02.jpg 2009 Stella Mccartney Pink Satin Platform Pumps.png|Pink Satin Platform Pumps (Stella McCartney) christian-louboutin-peep-toe-platform-pumps.jpg|Peep-toe platform pumps (Christian Louboutin) 2009-11-11-slide 3076 43346 large.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) alexander-mcqueen-spring-summer-2010-shoes.jpg|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) christian-louboutin-hyper-prive-peep-toe-pumps.jpg|Hyper prive peep-toe pumps (Christian Louboutin) Junko-Shimada-676x1024.jpg|(Junko Shimada) Alexander Wang Lucite and Leather.png|Lucite and Leather Pumps (Alexander Wang) Viktor & Rolf 2.png|(Viktor & Rolf) Celine 2.png|(Celine) Celine.png|(Celine) Emilio Pucci Shoes.png|(Emilio Pucci) Viktor & Rolf.png|(Viktor & Rolf) Butterfly Heels Dolce & Gabbana.png|Butterfly Heels (Dolce & Gabbana) Alexander Wang Alla Wedge Mules.png|Alla Wedge Mules (Alexander Wang) Lady Page Chirstian Louboutin.png|Lady Page (Christian Louboutin) Manish Arora.png|(Manish Arora) Fall 2009 Boots Acne.png|(Acne) Yves Saint Laurent Imperiale Pumps.png|Imperial Heels (YSL) Balenciaga Runway Gladiator Sandals.png|Runway Gladiator Heels (Balenciaga) Christian Louboutin Robot 120 Ankle Boots.png|Robot 120 Ankle Boots (Christian Louboutin) Lola Nappa Pumps Christian Loubatin.png|Lola Nappa Pumps (Christian Louboutin) DAVIS by Ruthie Davis.png|Pop Vinyl Double Platform Sandals (Ruthie Davis) John Galliano.png|(John Galliano) Lace Up Wench Booties Fendi.png|Lace Up Wench Booties (Fendi) Lara Combat Boots Alexander Wang.png|Lara Combat Boots (Alexander Wang) Nina Ricci.png|(Nina Ricci) Balmain Studded Crystal Sandals.png|Studded Crystal Sandals (Balmain) Alexander McQueen Bronze Heels.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Alexander McQueen.png|Spring/Summer 2010 (Alexander McQueen) Christian Louboutin Decollete Leather Pumps.png|Decollete Leather Pumps (Christian Louboutin) Brian Atwood Wiked Pumps.png|Wiked Pumps (Brian Atwood) Valentino Spring 2010 Bow-Back Sandals.png|Bow-Back Sandals (Valentino) Vivienne Westwood Suede Elevated Platforms.png|Suede Elevated Platform Shoes (Vivienne Westwood) Rupert Sanderson Delta Fuchsia Satin Pumps.png|Delta Fuchsia Satin Pumps (Rupert Sanderson) Suede Thigh-High Boots Mark Jacobs.png|Suede Thigh-High Boots (Marc Jacobs) John Galliano 2.png|(John Galliano) Manish Arora 2.png|(Manish Arora) Prada Wader Boots.png|Wader Boots (Prada) Gucci Spring Summer 2009 RTW shoes.png|(Gucci) Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain Jewel-encrusted Gladiators.png|Jewel-encrusted Gladiators (Giuseppe Zanotti for Balmain) Giuseppe Zanotti Black Platform Sandals.png|Black Platform Sandals (Giuseppe Zanotti) Givenchy.png|(Givenchy) Chanel Satin Bow Boots.png|Satin Bow Boots (Chanel) Jimmy Choo Corsica Sandals.png|Corsica Sandals (Jimmy Choo) Chanel Patent Perforated Black and Yellow Heels.png|Patent Perforated Black and Yellow Heels (Chanel) Phi Buckled Leather Ankle Boots.png|Buckled Leather Ankle Boots (Phi) Chanel Quilted Pearl Chained Boots.png|Quilted Pearl Chained Boots (Chanel) Charles Anastase Fall 2009 the Dungeon Boots.png|Dungeon Boots (Charles Anastase) Vans Plimsolls.png|Plimsolls (Vans) John Galliano 3.png|(John Galliano) Brian Atwood Maniac Pumps.png|Maniac Pumps (Brian Atwood) Hello Kitty (Outtake 3).jpg|(GK Reid) Fendi.png|(Fendi) KNZ shoes.png|(KTZ) Out in London.jpg|(KTZ) PinkCobra-boots.png|Pink Cobra KTZ.jpg|(KTZ) Pleaser.png|(Pleaser) Pleaser 2.png|(Pleaser) GoldShoesMB-MTL.jpg|(Zaldy Goco) Dolce & Gabbana Point Toe Pumps.png|Point Toe Pumps (Dolce & Gabbana) Unknown Cage shoes.png|(???) Prada Spring 2010 Transparent Sandals.jpg|Transparent Sandals (Prada) John Galliano Fall 2009 Lace-Up Pom Pom Sandals.jpg|Lace-Up Pom Pom Sandals (John Galliano) 2010 Hair Shoes Close-Up.JPG|Hair Boots (Natacha Marro) noritaka-tatehana-lady-vase-platform-shoes-profile.png|Lady Vase (Noritaka Tatehana) Night Makers9.jpg|Night Makers (Noritaka Tatehana) Tribtoo Pumps YSL.png|Tirbtoo Pumps (YSL) Christian Louboutin Scarpe Platform Slingbacks.png|Scarpe Platform Slingbacks (Christian Louboutin) Christian Louboutin Alta Fifre Boots.png|Alta Fifre Boots (Christian Louboutin) Chanel Calfskin Biker Boots with Engraved Silver Plate.png|Calfskin Biker Boots with Engraved Silver Plate (Chanel) Christian Louboutin Big Lips 120 Pumps.png|Big Lips 120 Pumps (Christian Louboutin) Dermott Patent Platform Shoe Michael Kors.png|Dermott Patent Platform Shoe (Michael Kors) Giorgio Armani Shoes.png|(Giorgio Armani) Living Dress Shoes.jpg Yves Saint Laurent Tribute 105 Suede Pumps.png|Tribute 105 Suede Pumps (YSL) Alexander McQueen Heart Peep-toe Pumps.png|Heart Peep-toe Pumps (Alexander McQueen) Christian Louboutin Clou Noeud Spike Sandals.png|Clou Noeud Spike Sandals (Christian Louboutin) Yves Saint Laurent Tribute Patent-Leather Pumps.png|Tribute Patent-Leather Pumps (YSL) Pleaser Adore-1020 Boots.png|Adore-1020 Boots (Pleaser) Finsk Wooden Wedge Ankle Boot.png|Wooden Wedge Ankle Boot (Finsk) Yves Saint Laurent Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps.png|Palais Patent Leather Platform Pumps (YSL) Jan Taminiau Fall 2010 Couture Shoes.png|(Jan Taminiau) McQueen.png|(Alexander McQueen) Armani Mirror shoes.png|(Giorgio Armani) Tom Tom.png|(Tom Tom) Meat Shoes.jpg|(Franc Fernandez) Yersenia Pestis GMG Rhino Platform.png|Yersenia Pestis GMG Rhino Platform (Gabriella Marina Gonzalez) Lady Rock.png|Lady Gaga (Noritaka Tatehana) Jan Taminiau Fall 2010 Couture Shoes.jpg|Fall/Winter 2010 (Jan Taminiau) 2011 Double Boots.jpg|Double Boots (Kobi Levi)|link=Double Boots gaga-lady-mary-noritaka-tatehana2-500x375.jpg|Lady Mary (Noritaka Tatehana) Void-of-course-fall-2011-shoes.jpg|Void of Course (Fall 2011) Shoe_mugler.jpg|Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) gaga_MuglerFuseshoes.jpg|Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) Unicorns Noritaka Tatehana.png|Unicorn (Noritaka Tatehana) Lady Bell Noritaka Tatehana.png|Lady Bell (Noritaka Tatehana) Mugler.png|(Mugler) Capezio Crystal FootUndeez.png|Crystal FootUndeez (Capezio) Tom Lama.png|(Tony Lama) tony Lama.png|(Tony Lama) Alexander McQueen Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots.png|Brass-Toe Studded Leather Ankle Boots (Alexander McQueen) Christian Louboutin Daffodile Platform Pumps.png|Daffodile Platform Pumps (Christian Louboutin) Alexander McQueen Fall 2011 RTW Over Knee Boots.png|RTW Over Knee Boots (Alexander McQueen) Lady Mary Noritaka Tatehana.png|Lady Mary (Noritaka Tatehana) Giuseppe Zanotti Half-Hidden Platform Peep Toe Slingback Sandal.png|Half-Hidden Platform Peep Toe Slingback Sandal (Giuseppe Zanotti) Mugler 2.png|(Thierry Mugler) Bettie Page by Ellie Platform Boots.png|Bettie Page (Ellie) Natacha Marro.png|Black Patent Heelless Mary Jane (Natacha Marro) Heelless White Court.png|Heelless White Court (Natacha Marro) Mugler shoes.png|(Mugler) Underground Creepers.jpg|(Underground) Versace Bondage Boots.jpg|Bondage Boots (Versace) CLouboutin.jpg|(Christian Louboutin) Salvatore Ferragamo Fall 2011 Houndstooth Pumps.jpg|Fall/Winter 2011 (Salvatore Ferragamo) 14570567508029059598.jpg|PLEASER heels in mv You and I Category:Fashion